Testing for group differences in the dynamics of hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis stress response in family history positive (FHP) and family history negative (FHN) nonalcoholic males. Long-term objective to understand the relationship between endogenous opioid activity, the HPA axis stress response and biological vulnerability towards alcoholism.